Gohan Plays a Game
by Gabrielmizore311
Summary: Gohan visits CC and Bulma gets him to test out a new virtual reality game. With help of Videl, Goten, and Trunks will they be able to beat the game? Read and find out!


**Hello everyone this is a story I adopted from Darkswordsman Kirito so the idea is his and he wishes I will give it back to him Now onto the story!**

 **I don't own any aspect of Dragon Ball Z and I don't make any money from this story either.**

Gohan sat up, groaning as he did so. He was in a long grassy field, beautiful beyond anything he had even seen before. Than he saw her, an angel. She walked towards him, gracefulness in every step. Short black hair, silky and smooth. Her cerulean bue eyes were like a deep blue ocean of beauty itself.

Gohan smiled, as the angel walked closer.

Than he felt the pain erupt into his face as the angel that he had been seeing punched him in the face.

"Why didn't you wake up earlier!" Videl shouted, as she begun to beat the living crap out of Gohan.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was just a normal day in CC or Capsule Corp if you like. A certain boy and girl were outside the building on the doorstep._

 _The boy was tall and broad shouldered, with gravity defying black hair. Like his father he had a goofy grin on. He wore a simple white long sleeved shirt, with a black vest and long red pants._

 _The girl on the other hand was much shorter, barely reaching the boys shoulder. She had childish ebony pigtails reaching past the front of her shoulders, which made her blue eyes stand out. Like the boy she wore simple clothing, with a white t-shirt and black shorts._

 _The boy knocked on the door, awaiting for someone to answer the door._

 _It wasn't long before the door opened as a small lavender haired boy answered the door, with a blue training gi and a towel wrapped around his neck._

 _This was none other than Trunks Brief, the only son of Bulma Brief, the current president of CC._

 _"Hey Gohan. Hey Videl. Since when have you guys been dating?" he asked, giving a mocking smirk._

 _Both of the teenagers reddened immediately, almost causing Trunks to laugh._

 _"She's not my girlfriend," Gohan defended, his face still red. "Anyway, is your mom home?"_

 _"Yep," the boy answered. "She's in the third lab, making some sort of 3D simulation of some kind."_

 _Together, the three of them made their way towards the lab. Videl shifted nervously behind Gohan, as if that would make her less noticeable, obviously still thinking about what Trunks had said._

 _'I wonder what would happen if we did date…'_

 _"You alright?" Gohan asked, stopping suddenly._

 _"Huh?" Videl asked._

 _"He asked if you needed to take a piss," Trunks said snickering. "The way your walking, it looked like you were holding it i-"_

 _CLANG_

 _A wrench flew into the boys head, a red bump appearing on his head._

 _"Owww. Mum," he whined. "You're mean."_

 _"I'll be as mean as I like," said a blue haired woman, walking out from one of the rooms. Videl gasped. It was Bulma Briefs in all her glory, looking beautiful even with the old apron._

 _"Hey Gohan," she said, her tone changing immediately. "Glad you could make it, your brother is proving to be uncontrollable with Trunks."_

 _"Goten is here?"_

 _"Yep, up to his mischief as usual."_

 _Upon hearing his name, the miniature version of Gohan ran down the stairs with an orange gi on and tackled hug his brother._

 _"Gohan!" he shouted._

 _"Hey squirt."_

 _Videl just stood there, not knowing what to say. On one hand she could just watch as they continued to socialise, on the other she could interrupt and—_

 _"So," Goten said, getting everyone's attention. "Gohan, let's play!"_

 _"Sorry squirt, we should be-"_

 _"What an excellent idea!" the blue haired genius interjected. "I need you four to help me with something, plus Goten and Trunks can have fun while at it."_

 _Raising an eyebrow, Gohan stared at Bulma._

 _"What is it?" Gohan asked._

 _"You'll see once we start," the blue haired genius answered._

 _"But I have studies. And I don't want to."_

 _A random tumbleweed passed through the house as no one said anything. The last thing the poor demi saiyan remembered before blacking out was the ultimate wrench of doom being thrown at his head._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Now Gohan remembered clearly, standing. That's when he realised that he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Both shirt and pants were baggy and pure white, as was Videls from the looks of it.

"What happened?" Gohan asked the irritated girl.

They were both underneath a large tree, shading both of them. The raven haired girl took a couple of deep breaths and unclenched her fists.

"We're in a game," Videl said, calming down slightly.

"Oh," Gohan said.

He didn't know much about games, just the basics from all the times Trunks had begged him to play. He looked to the right of his vision, seeing two bars. The red one being past halfway from the rage of the demo- I mean, pretty girl.

"Videl. You nearly killed me," Gohan stated, sweat dropping from his nervousness.

Before Videl could answer, two small but fast blurs crashed into Gohan, toppling him.

"GohanGohanthisissocool!" the Chibi's both said in unison.

Getting up from the fallen boy, both Trunks and Goten stared at the message above Gohan.

 _'Dead'_

"Whoops."

* * *

After Gohan revived back at the tree, he stared at his dead body still lying at the two chibi's feet.

"Somehow, this feels very disturbing," he muttered.

Suddenly, Goten grabbed his hand, and Trunks ran ahead of the three of them.

"Come on! There's a village near by," the lavender haired boy stated. "Come on. You too Videl, if you don't want your boyfriend to ditch you."

"He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted, chasing after the trio.

Through the meadow they ran, and after a minute or so they could see a village popping up. Finally they reached the village, taking in the scenery.

It was a simple village, with only four buildings. The signs read, merchants, inn, guild and restaurant.

"Well…I have never played games before, so Trunks," Gohan said. "You should be telling us what to do."

"Okay, well…" Trunks closed his eyes, thinking. "Ah yes, the guild. I think one of the npcs said it was where we had to go first to get our classes."

"Npcs?" Videl asked. "What's that?"

"Villagers."

"Oh okay."

Together, the four of them walked towards the guild hall, pushing the doors open and stepping inside. Inside was empty except for a single podium in the middle. Videl was the most curious one, walking to the stone pondium and tapping it with her hand.

"I think this podium is nothing spe-"

Suddenly the a system message appeared.

 _Auto selection classes enabled_

Videl started to glow, as she rose into the air.

"Wow," Goten muttered. "Videl is becoming an angel."

As the light disappeared, the Satan girl landed on her feet, wear the white cloth slippers were no replaced with black metal boots. She had a brown leather battle skirt, covering her waist. A short black chest plate was covering her chest, letting her toned stomach be revealed to the world. In her hands were a simple wooden sword and shield, that looked like something that Sharpner made when he tried doing woodworks as an elective. Finally on her head was a black metal head band that was a cross of a helmet visor and a tiara.

"Woah," Videl said, checking herself out. Minus the stomach revealing, she didn't mind the appearance. "You guys try."

Another system message appeared in front of her face.

 _Class chosen: Knight_

Excited, Trunks ran up to the podium and tapped it, once again the system message appeared and he had begun to float into the air. Once the light faded, he dropped down, wearing a black cloak and hood, covering the majority of his face. By his belt side were two wooden daggers.

 _Class chosen: Assassin_

Next Goten, ran to the podium, touching it. Once again the system message appeared and Goten was surrounded in light. This time when he landed back on his feet, he wore a green cloak like Trunk's, except instead of daggers, he had a wooden bow and a quiver on his back.

 _Class chosen: Ranger_

Seeing that it was only him left, Gohan walked to the podium, and tapped it like how the rest had. He didn't know what to expect. He rose into the air, surrounded by a glowing light. When he landed, his three companions started laughing at him.

Oh the humiliation.


End file.
